


Turn Off The Lights

by Totallynotashieldagent



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Smut, a bit of fluff too, a bit of plot, a bit of porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 09:58:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10896963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totallynotashieldagent/pseuds/Totallynotashieldagent
Summary: James is bad at following ordersThe reader doesn't take his shit





	Turn Off The Lights

"What the fuck were you thinking?!" You screamed at Bucky as the quinjet docks at the Stark Tower.

 

You ripped off your gear as you got off, "You could've been killed!" You yelled and Bucky grew annoyed

 

"I was trying to save your sorry ass, Y/N," Bucky said angrily 

 

You stop dead in your track and swing to look at him in the eyes, "Well, I know for a fact that as your superior, I told you to stay on lookout," You said in a low voice

 

"Yeah, doll, I know. I was looking out for your ass!" He shot back

 

"Fuck you, Barnes," You shouted as you walked away

 

"Oh, you wish, sweetheart!" He called out to you and your heart skipped a beat. 

 

You cursed under your breath and raised a middle finger to him as you walked off.

 

The night falls and you have dinner in your room alone. You hated Barnes being so careless. He could've been killed. He's not immune to bullets. You could've taken a hit, but no, for some reason, James Buchanan Barnes has a bloody hero complex. 

 

You'd complained to Fury multiple times that Barnes doesn't follow orders and always questions your authority, but Nick was insistent that he stay on with you, and you alone. At the end of the day, you're a soldier first, so you just said, "Yes, sir", and carried on. 

 

"Sergeant Barnes heart rates are elevated and he may be experiencing a night terror, Agent Y/L/N," FRIDAY announced and you shot out of your bed 

 

You'd gotten this feature installed months ago, to keep track of his health, to alert you if anything seemed out of the ordinary, but this was the first time that it's actually sounded an alarm. 

 

You didn't bother with a robe and slipped on shoes, sprinting to Bucky's room in just shorts and a tank top. 

 

You rush into the bedroom and see Bucky soaking wet in his own sweat, squirming and mumbling something. 

 

You reach out to, "James," You say slowly, "James, you need to wake up," You shake him gently but nothing happens. 

 

You call out to him and his eyes suddenly open, and his metal hand wraps around your throat, "Who are you?!" He grunts 

 

"FRIDAY turn on the lights," You whisper and the room is illuminated 

 

His eyes are full of fear and guilt as his eyes meet yours, and he drops his hand, stumbling backwards. 

 

"Sorry, I'm so sorry," He mumbles and he rubs his eyes with both his hands and you gasp for air. 

 

"It's alright," You say as you rub your neck, very light fingers are visible on your skin; you know it'll turn into a bruise by morning.

 

Bucky sits down on the bed and you kneel in front of him, "Hey, it's okay," You tell him softly, "Look, James," He raises his eyes to meet yours, "I'm fine," You tell him as you hold his face. 

 

"I wish they'd never given me this," He whispers  and gestures to his metal arm, "All it causes is pain," 

 

You reach out to hold it, he recoils but you move forward still, "That's not true," You begin, "That armed saved me today," You tell him as you caress his cheek, while slowly drawing circles with your thumb on this metal hand. 

 

There's a moment of silence, and before you could say anything, you have soft lips against yours. It's not rushed or even that intimate. It was a chaste kiss, with the softest touch imaginable. 

 

When he pulled away, he looked into your eyes to see if he crossed a line or not. 

 

"Hey," You whispered to him

 

 _Did his eyes always shine this bright?_  You thought to yourself

 

"Hi," He whispered back to you and leaned his forehead against yours

 

In this moment, you decided that it was now or never and dove in for a proper kiss. From Bucky's cheek, you slid your hand into his hair and gave it a little tug earning a soft gasp from him. You smirk against his lips and pull back, your hand falling from his hair to his chest. 

 

You look at him, and he's smiling. 

 

"FRIDAY, turn the lights off," Bucky says, without moving his eyes away from you and the room is flooded with darkness. 

 

It only takes a moment for your eyes adjust, there isn't any light but the dim glow from the clock on Bucky's bedside table. 

 

Your breath is caught in your throat and your mind is racing. Somehow Bucky's eyes are still shining and you're almost mesmerised. 

 

You run your hand through his messy hair that's usually in a bun. You slowly lean into him, touching his nose with yours. He kisses you again softly. His metal hand leaves yours and wraps around your waist as he pulls you up to sit on his lap. 

 

You legs spread open and you feel his warmth in your core. 

 

Chest to chest, you put your arms around his neck and deepen the kiss. 

 

Bucky pulls away and his right hand pushed back the hair that have fallen on your face. 

 

"Are you sure you want this?" He whispered to you

 

"Yes," You told him 

 

"I'm not a good man, Y/N," He said so low that you couldn't have heard it if you weren't hanging on to his every word. 

 

You hold his face in both your hands and make him look into your eyes.

 

"The world isn't black and white, James. We've all got a past, but you came out of terrible times, and still stayed the good man that Steve had told us about," You said as you kissed him again, "And I'd take you even if you weren't a good man," You tell him as you hold on to his shoulder and run your other hand through his hair. 

 

Bucky kisses you slowly, going to your neck. Nibbling and sucking as you throw your head back to give him better access. 

 

A soft moan escapes your lips and his arm wraps around your waist tighter, pulling you in even more. Your breasts squeeze against is chiseled chest. 

 

You rub your center against his growing length and he groans while kissing your collarbones. The vibrations of which ignite a fire in you. 

 

You run your fingers through his hair again and pull is hard, kissing him harshly. It's not like the ones before, there's nothing soft and slow about it. It's a battle of tongues and you're fighting for dominance. You bite his lip and lick over it, tasting a hint of blood as you smirk into another kiss. 

 

This sends him over the edge because Bucky stands up, with his metal arm holding you against him, you quickly wrap your legs around him as he crushes you into the door of the room. 

 

"You play dirty, doll," He whispered in your ear, his hot breath putting your body on fire

 

"Are you gonna punish me, soldier?" You challenge him back 

 

He pulls you in for a bruising kiss as your nails dragged across the back of his neck. You could feel his length through his sweatpants. 

 

Suddenly, you were falling in bed as Bucky hovered over you, taking his shirt off. You took this chance and sit up to pull down his sweatpants to free his erection. Your eyes are blown with lust and he saw it too. You licked your lips in anticipation with how would it feel in your hands, mouth and even inside you. 

 

"You want a taste, doll?" He cocked an eyebrow

 

This was the James Buchanan Barnes that you'd heard about from Steve. All ego and pride; and such a fucking tease. 

 

"You sure you'd last long enough?" You shot back 

 

He's on you in a second, holding your wrists above your head with his right hand and his cool metal fingertips running over the hem of your shorts, pulling them down so painfully slow. 

 

You arched your back and raised your hips so he could take them off. His silver finger traced your clit. The cool against the warmth of your skin made your eyes roll back. 

 

He bent down to kiss your neck, biting the strap of the tank top and ripping it so your chest would be bare and he wouldn't have to let go of your hands. 

 

With your torn tank gathered around your stomach, he slowly pulled it down to take it off as well. 

 

Finally seeing you naked, he took in the sight of you. 

 

"You're so breathtakingly beautiful," He told you as he looked into your eyes and smiled

 

Before you could stutter a retort, a finger dipped into your wet folds.

 

"Already so wet for me," He whispered to you as a finger started to move at an excruciatingly slow pace while he bit your nipples and sucked them.

 

Another obscene sound left your lips and you felt Bucky smile against your skin

 

He added another finger and curled them against your walls. A white heated was about to wash over you when he pulled out.

 

"I want your first time with me to last longer, doll," He told you as you felt him line up his cock against your pussy. 

 

He looked at you to see if you were ready but you didn't need him to careful right now, you needed him whole and you needed him now. 

 

You hooked your legs behind him and pulled yourself down until he was filling you up. 

 

He throws his head back as he takes in the feeling of you, and you take this moment as an advantage; pushing him to get on top, and he doesn't resist much either,

 

You lean over to kiss him again, "Don't go ease on me, Barnes," You tell him with a wink and his grabs onto your hips hard enough that you can already feel the bruises forming. 

 

He pulls out until it's only the tip left and plunges deep into you again.

 

You nails dig into his chest as you move on him slowly and deeply. 

 

He wraps his arm around you and switches the position. He's on top again, his right hand holding your wrists in place over your head and his metal hand holding your hips in place as he fastens his pace until he hits that one spot that makes your scream. 

 

Smirking, he starts to hit your sweet spot with deadly precision and you feel a wave wash over you. Shivers run through your body as your walls tighten around his cock. He knows you've had an orgasm but that doesn't stop him. 

 

You arch your back ever so slightly and suddenly the white rush washes all over you again. You clutch to him, you nail scraping along his back hard enough to leave marks. 

 

He grunts and you know he's close as well. 

 

He bites his lip as he pulls out and finished on your stomach. Hot and sticky, covering you in his juices as he collapses beside you. 

 

Only a few moments pass when he's suddenly up and going towards the bathroom. You don't want to move, you vision hasn't cleared up yet. 

 

He might be a super soldier but you're only human. 

 

You feel the bed dip and he's sitting next to you, with wipes in his hand, cleaning your stomach. 

 

"I'm sorry, I should've asked where to go," He says with a lopsided smile and you can only laugh 

 

He lies down next to you, gathering you in his arms as his naked chest presses into your back.

 

He lazily kisses your shoulder and runs his cool metal finger on your skin, leaving goosebumps in its wake. 

 

"Y/N," He whispers to you and murmur a response, "Will you stay the night?" 

 

You turn to him, caressing his cheek, "Of course," That's all you can manage to say

 

He takes you in his arms again and you even your breathing before falling asleep, only to hear Bucky whisper, "I hope you stay every night," 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still really new to writing smut, help me out by leaving a comment or requesting a reader insert. If i know the fandom, I'll try to do one for you <3


End file.
